basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Isle
Royal Isle is the Capital City of the Kingdom of Eris and of the Royal Province. Originally called Kingskeep for the massive fortress built on the island for the seat of government, the city later expanded to cover the whole island and the name Royal Isle came into existence as a term for it. Royal Isle is situated in the centre of Lough Sarcrus a calm lake and has suburbs on the far shores of it also. History The island has had settlement on it since the earliest times but no significant fortifications were built on it- the lake being enough. Aenan Sarcrus' first major conquest was the Round Kingdom and he noticed its great natural defences especially from the potentially rebellious Roundish populace and decided to set up a headquarters there. Thus began the beginning of the building of the Kingskeep a massive royal palace-cast;e. The capital of Eris naturally attracted settlement and trade and soon a thriving town had developed below Kingskeep. After Ruare Stacke 's succession to the throne, Royal Isle's defenses were key in his victory in the Rebellion of the Two Lords. Ruare did not follow the Sarcrusian policies of decentralisation and focused a lot of energy on the building up of the capital. The city saw fighting on two other occasions during the War of the Southceilian Treachery and the War of the Ninth Succession but was never taken. Royal Isle now has the second largest population of any city in Eris, behind the behemoth Oakyield City. Economy Much of the city's population rely on manufacturing for employment. Trade docking at Southceil or Tharwood to the north and south of Round Island occasionally come through the island for finishing or auctioning. Many goods flow into the city for consumption by its population and finished goods out of the city. Fishing makes up a small part of the industry though the lake is severely overfished and quite polluted. Small sailing skiffs are the mode of transport to and from the city with the occasional luxury barge. The city is flooded with diplomats from all over Eris and these affluent people live the high life and squander vast sums of money generated from agricultural taxes in their homelands. This money goes to the city's people. Many people are also employed as servants in the homes of the wealthy. That said, beggars and prostitutes do exist in large numbers and many men live as casual labourers with very little reliable source of income. An extensive thieves guild used to operate but was infiltrated and destroyed by the Royal Army with much bloodshed. Attempts to re-establish it have failed. Many from the city are employed in the Royal Army. When the army marches of to war, the cities population drops quite a bit. Many do not return. The various Advisories and Ministries of Eris are nearly all situated in Royal Isle and provide much employment for clerks and secretaries. Public Works The city's sewers system dates back to Sarcrusian times. They are cavernous and labrintine. Toshers ply them for discarded objects of value. Most of the cities waste ends up down them however they eventually work their way into the lake so the pollution is still bad. Nonetheless disease in the city is comparatively low. The Royal Guard were originally the custodians of the Kingskeep but now police many areas of the city. The Royal Army is also based in Royal Isle and provides the main policing. In times of need, the Imperial Army stations troops in the city for policing duties. The lake is policed by the Imperial Navy, a six ship force, who nonetheless dominate the lake with their speedy and powerful warships. They also operate a number of smaller skiffs. The Imperials stop smuggling, ship troops and enforce maritime law including right of passage. The Grand Temple of All Gods at Royal Isle is one of only three Grand High Temples in the nation. It serves the religious needs of the people. Various fountains and wells around the city provide clean water for the populace. The city is supplied with wood from the Thar Forest in the northern island however wooddcutting there is restricted to some degree, making fuel relatively expensive. Dole is occasionally given out by generous kings. It tends to take the form of free bread for the poor. Theatre is popular in Royal Isle, street theatres being quite common. The Royal Opera House caters for the more upper class. All however, attend when the Circus comes to the Carumbralla. The Carumbralla is the huge circular stadium beside the Kingskeep which can reputadly hold 60,000 people. Men fight animals, animals fight animals, there are chariot races, mock battles, singers, entertainers and generally the most high class of entertainment. Men fighting men was banned by Ruare Stacke. Tourneys are often held in the Parcus Fearr outside the Carumbralla. These have huge attendance as knights from all across the nation compete for the prizes. Category:Eris